No Matter
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: Sans realizes that even if he doesn't show it, Papyrus has always loved him, he has always cared and he always will. (Underfell AU)


Been getting into the UT fandom again lately, Paprika the innocent cinnamon bun of a skeleton is too hard to resist and when I saw the UF AU, I couldn't stop.

I decided not to capitalize all of the words that Papyrus says, mainly because I don't think the Underfell version of him would speak like that and also because it gives me headaches, I did the same with Sans' dialogue.

HURRAH! My first fic that is not Hetalia!

Summary: Sans realizes that even if he doesn't show it, Papyrus has always loved him.

(Underfell)

Warnings: Language, slight OOC characters (My first time writing Undertale fics), tsundere Papyrus

...00...00…

Papyrus scowled at the skeleton before him.

"Goddamn idiot. Why didn't you recalibrate your puzzles?"

Sans looked down at the snow apathetically. "I forgot."

His brother fumed. "What?! Ugh, fine, stay here, it seems that I have to do the work again."

As the taller skeleton stalked away, Sans couldn't help but let his shoulders slump. He truly forgot! Sure he forgot to recalibrate the puzzle, but at least Papyrus could understand how tired he was, but no, he had to brush him off and walk away. Sans sighed and turned to face in the direction of Snowdin Town, he wanted to get a burger, but that would be a bad idea with how terrible Papyrus' mood was at the moment.

The skeleton tensed suddenly as a bush rustled next to him. As he whipped around, several monsters stepped out from behind the trees. Sans scowled at their stumbling, they were obviously drunk.

One of the monsters slurred angrily, his two tails whipping around in anger. "H-Hey you, yeah you there. Look like your brother, that asshole, killed m'brother few months back!"

Sans stepped back as he warily eyed the group while they stumbled closer.

The same monster chuckled. "Now, now m'gonna kill his brother."

The monsters lunged and Sans leapt back once more, barely dodging them, his jacket brushed against their fingers.

"HEY!"

They stilled and turned, standing before them was a very angry skeleton.

Papyrus growled, his eyes aflame with a red glow. "You assholes, what do you think you're doing?"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sans slipped up towards his brother.

The same monster from before spoke, obviously he was the leader. "You! You killed my brother, you motherfucker! Now, I'm gonna kill yours."

The monsters around him nodded and laughed snidely, Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

He rasped quietly. "Sans, run."

"But boss-"

"RUN!"

The skeleton shoved his brother towards the town as the group of monsters stumbled to them. Whipping around, Papyrus summoned a sharpened bone, the tip gleaned in the light and some of the monsters faltered before they leapt towards him with renewed bloodlust. He swept his spear up in a swift arc, the tip sliced through a monster, but it seemed like two more took its place just as the dust settled upon the ground. Growling, Papyrus ducked as a monster attempted to claw his chest. He jabbed back an elbow and heard the sharp crack of bone meeting a nose, step siding out of the way, he swept his feet under several monsters and lifted his arm to shatter a soul with his spear, but he was pushed from behind and landed against the ground with a loud thud. Cursing, he thrashed about as he was pinned against the snow.

"You bastards, I'm gonna mash you all into dust!"

One of the monster chuckled, his scales gleaming as he flicked an ear. "Hehehe, like to see you try."

Papyrus bashed a head in with anger. "Arghhh! I'm gonna kill you all!"

His eyes glowed with a bright red and the monsters holding him down were thrown back a few feet. Snarling, he chuckled lowly. "Nyeh, heh, heh, heh...you're dust now!"

Everything went dark and the snow grew red as the air was filled with cackling laughter and air piercing screams.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA!"

...00...00…

Bones clattered loudly as he shuffled towards the door with a burning glare at those who stared at his appearance. He bared his gleaming teeth towards a couple.

"What are you staring at?"

They gulped and hurried away in fear.

With a grumble and a grimace, Papyrus limped towards the door and banged upon the creaky wood.

"Hey dipshit, open up."

The door creaked loudly and glowing eyes stared at him warily. "B-Boss?"

The taller skeleton glowered. "No, it's the goddamn snowman, who else can it be idiot?!"

Sans flung open the door and dragged his sibling in. "That's a lot of blood."

Papyrus snorted. "Obviously, what el- hey!"

He yelped in indignation when Sans pushed him back into the sofa.

"What are you doing?!"

Sans twisted him around with a worried look. "Assessing the damage, turn around."

Papyrus sighed and shifted to face the wall, wincing as his brother thumbed over a cut that oozed with marrow.

He hissed at the familiar sting of alcohol on the cut. "Fuck!"

Sans sighed and gently wrapped the bandage around a vertebrate. "...Why did you tell me to run?"

Papyrus gulped and sat up. "Because."

Sans stared at him with a deadpan look. "Well?"

Papyrus glowered once more. "Why should I tell you?"

The shorter skeleton smiled ferally, a tone of warning rang in his voice. "Papyrus."

Papyrus looked away. "Because...because you're...weak."

Sans' smile twitched. "Weak?"

Papyrus nodded, confidence restored. "Yeah, you idiot, you're weak and they could've dusted you!"

Sans smirked. "Ohh, so you were worried huh?"

Papyrus sputtered. "Me? Worried, you're joking!"

The glowing in Sans' eyes dimmed as his smirk widened. "Oh?"

Papyrus bared his teeth. "Stop staring at me like that!"

Sans trailed a finger over his femur. "Don't lie."

His brother growled angrily. "You little son of a b- ack!"

He cried out in pain and gripped his arm as tears welled up in his eyes. "Goddamn it!"

Sans pulled his hand with an intense look. "Let me see."

"No!"

Sans sighed. "Boss, you're being an idiot."

"I just- gah!" Papyrus hissed as Sans prodded a gash.

"Well, let go!" his brother demanded as a finger hovered over dark marrow.

With an angry frown, the skeleton allowed his brother to see the damage.

"Oh man!"

"What?"

Sans stared at the sight before him, his brother's whole arm was torn apart, the ulna had a clean break through it and cracks ran along the radius, each overlapping to create something akin to a spiderweb that ran across the bone.

"Um, well…"

Papyrus scowled. "Well what? Tell me!"

Sans gulped. "You kinda messed up your whole arm, the ulna has a clean break, but the radius is gonna be a bit of a problem."

Papyrus sighed and hunched over with a grumble. "If only those idiots hadn't gotten in my way."

Sans stared up at the ceiling with growing guilt and rasped quietly. "I-I'm really sorry boss."

Papyrus glanced at a dark stain at the wall, _where did that come from?_ "Not your fault."

Surprised eyes met his and he turned back towards the wall with a sputter. "N-not that you didn't have a hand in it, idiot!"

Sans skimmed a hand over a femur with gashes, slowly wiping away the dark marrow that oozed out of the wound.

"Paps?"

"What is it now?"

"Thanks."

A faint red glow crept up the skeleton's face and he scowled as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever."


End file.
